


a pure world

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Post-Canon, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A heavy snow brings excitement for Jon and Sansa's children.





	a pure world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Masquerade/gifts).



> Some fluffy Jonsa baby feels for Jade_Masquerade :)

 

“The snow keeps falling! Papa, come play with us!” Bran shouts.

Nearly four and wearing his warmest cloak and boots, his son looks like a little bear cub who’s been rolling in the snow which fell last night. His cheeks are rosy and his blue eyes sparkle like the snowflakes still clinging to his lashes.

His children are beside themselves with glee as they gobble down their porridge so their mother will let them go play some more. Only Robb who is nearly eleven can barely recall the snows like this from the spring of his birth. The summer snows were light, little more than dustings. This is the heaviest snow they’ve seen since last winter. Jon prays this one will be kinder to their people.

“I can’t just now,” he answers, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Perhaps later.”

He glances at his wife who smiles with understanding before ushering their children back outside to play.

There’s men awaiting their lord’s justice and delaying will not make it any easier on the guilty or the lord.

Afterwards, Jon sits cleaning his sword by the Heart Tree. He did not take Robb this time. The children were enjoying their games and Robb is not a man grown yet. None of them will be children forever but they can have this day, can’t they?

His wife comes to him as she often does after he’s done his duty, one he takes no joy in.

The skirts of her dress are damp. Her cheeks are just as rosy as their children's were when he saw them building snowcastles as he rode out earlier. There are snowflakes melting in her rich auburn hair where the hood of her cloak has fallen back.

She holds out a hand, silently beckoning him to join them. He heard their childish shrieks and laughter earlier when they were having a snowball fight. They’re quiet now.

Through the godswood, she leads him to their pack; two sons and two daughters. And, Sansa told him last night in their bed she had reason to anticipate another, their first child of winter.  He'd held her close, his heart so full to be blessed with the things he'd once thought would never be his.  

The children are back to building their snowcastles, working with surprisingly little bickering. They’re all covered in snow and Jon thinks they should go warm themselves by the fire soon.

“Just a little longer,” his wife says, reading his mind.

His children and their innocence in the quiet of the godswood building snowcastles together and sharing a peaceful morning as winter arrives in a world turned white.

 _A pure world. I do not belong_ , Jon worries. But he steps out to join them all the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of the seasons becoming regular at the end of asoiaf but the long seasons worked well for this one :)


End file.
